sim_football_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
Free agency 2
About The free agents are broken up into tiers. each tier will be dealt with differently (to expansion teams, restricted, market, draft, etc.) Tiers 1, 2, 3 free agents go to bidding. Each team receives a total of 50 bidding points, and put a bid in for each player. The player choses the team with the most points. Expansion teams get 60 points. Tiers 4,5 free agents go to expansion draft along with undrafted fre agents and unclaimed free agents from last year. Also, any team may franchise tag 1 player. this means that they are under contract for one year, but will not resign again (unless given an absurd amount of money). Franchising costs different amounts based on Position. QB=16 WR, RB=15 DE, OLB, OT=14 OG/C, CB, S, ILB, DT=13 TE=12 LS=5 Expansion Draft Snake Draft: Magic Pick First. All players sign for 2-5 years. Magic: William Prenatt, 'Mericans WR Aardvarks: Roger Bosak, Monsters OLB Aardvarks: Milo Mott, Cherubs DE Magic: Lucio Donner, 'Mericans CB Magic: Zachary Slayde, 'Mericans TE Aardvarks: Baako Radcliff, Cherubs TE Aardvarks: Zane Gowen, Cherubs OG/C Magic: Marquis Brittian, 'Mericans OLB Magic: Sam Battle, Monsters OT Aardvarks: Man Bays, Yisus QB Aardvarks: Carmen Greeno, Monsters OT Magic: L'Morton Greenway, Yisus S Magic: Borris Lomax, Cherubs RB Aardvarks: Clyde Warwick, Cherubs OT Aardvarks: Chi Patricio, Cherubs OLB Magic: Donald Claflin, 'Mericans QB Magic: Russ Thinkman, Monsters S Aardvarks: Eugene Doyle, Monsters CB Aardvarks: Erick Pope, Yisus WR Magic: Lamont Bayfield: Yisus DT Magic: August Martin, 'Mericans RB Aardvarks: Kyle Forshi, Cherubs TE Magic: Nelson Depp, Cherubs CB Points Remaining per Team Normal points-Players Signed Uzbekistan Cherubs: 0-(Carl Zevatas), Chaz MusGrove, Denny Dobbs, Julius Minerva West Texas 'Mericans: 14-Sydney Osorio, Sebastian Simonson, Adam Stackhouse, Leroy Knight Moon Monsters: 0-Javier Castano, Yoshi Tatapu, Daunte Taube Team Yisus: 24-Hank Ebert, (William Oryan), Kevin Mole, Mickey Heyd Brooklyn Magic: 0-Rocco Grizzle, Colton Winthrope, Marco Grundidge, Robbie Knappenberger, Aston Pelley, Johnny Luther Jr. Wyoming Aardvarks: 0-Brady Raush, Glenn McClenton, Alden Morneau, Courtney Modeste, Ozzie Arenas By Tier Tier 1-All Pros/Stars *'Mericans OT Brady Raush-Signed on a 4 year deal with Aardvarks. He will make 13 ach year. *Yisus ILB Colton Winthrope-Signed a 4 year deal with the Magic in which he makes 15 per year. *Monsters WR Javier Castano-Signed on 6 year deal with Monsters. He will make 15 in his first year, 17 in years 2-5, and 19 in his final season. *Monsters S Hank Ebert-Signed by Yisus to a 4 year deal. He will get 19 this year, 14 next year, 17 year after, and 18 in his final year. *Monsters WR Glenn McClenton-Signed by Wyoming to a 3 year deal, getting 19 in his first year, 18 in his second, ad 17 in his last year. *Cherubs DE Rocco Grizzle-Signed with Magic on 2 year deal, making 13 each year. *(From CFL) WR Yoshi Tatapu- Signed with Monsters on a 3 year deal getting 16 each year. Tier 2-Solid Starters *'Mericans DT Alden Morneau- Signed to a 4 year deal with the Aardvarks in which he gets 10 per year. *'Mericans CB Daunte Taube-Signed to a 1 year deal with the Monsters in which he makes 19. *Yisus OG/C Sydney Osorio-Signed to a 1 year deal with the 'Mericans costing 10. *Yisus CB Denny Dobbs-Signed with the Cherubs to a 3 year deal, making 14 per season. *Monsters OG/C Marco Grundidge-Signed a 5 year deal with the Magic in which he gets 11 each year. *Monsters CB Sebastian Simonson-Signed to a 3 yer deal with the 'Mericans, making 13 each year. *Cherubs OT Chaz Musgrove-resigned to a 2 year deal, making 13 each year. Tier 3-Situational Players *'Mericans DE Adam Stackhouse-Resigned to a 4 year deal in which he makes 13 in his first year, 12 in his second and third years, and 11 in his final year. *'Mericans CB Leroy Knight-Resigned to a 2 year deal. He will get 6 in his first year, and 8 in his second. *'Mericans LS Ozzie Arenas-Signed to a 4 year deal with the Aardvarks. He will make 8 this season, 5 in his next 2 seasons, and 6 in his final season. *Yisus S Kevin Mole-Resigned to a 2 year deal in which he makes 13 per season. *Yisus OT Aston Pelley-Signed with the Magic to an 3 year deal, making 8 per year. *Monsters DE Johnny Luther Jr.-Signed to a two year deal with the Magic, in which he gets 12 each year. *Monsters ILB Mickey Heyd-Signs to a 4 year deal with Yisus in which he makes 11 per year. *Monsters S Tad Borunda- Signed to a 1 year deal with the 'Mericans. Will make 8. *Cherubs S Courtney Modeste-Signed to a 3 year deal with the Wyoming Aardvarks. 10 each year. *(From CFL) DE Julius Minerva- Signed to a 4 year deal with the Cherubs in which he gets 17 in his first year and 13 in his other 3 years. Tier 4-Solid Backups *'Mericans WR William Prenatt *'Mericans TE Zachary Slayde *'Mericans CB Lucio Donner *Yisus QB Man Bays *Yisus S L'Morton Greenway *Monsters OLB Roger Bosak *Monsters CB Eugene Doyle *Monsters S Russ Thinkman *Cherubs TE Baako Radcliff *Cherubs OG/C Zane Gowen *Cherubs DE Milo Mott Tier 5-Backups *'Mericans QB Donald Claflin *'Mericans RB August Martin *'Mericans DE Maurice Hill *'Mericans OLB Marquis Brittian *Yisus WR Erick Pope *Yisus DT Lamont Bayfield *Monsters OT Carmen Greeno *Monsters OT Sam Battle *Cherubs RB Borris Lomax *Cherubs TE Kyle Forshi *Cherubs OT Clyde Warwick *Cherubs OLB Chi Patricio *Cherubs CB Nelson Depp By Team 'Mericans *QB Donald Claflin *RB August Martin *WR William Prenatt *TE Zachary Slayde *OT Brady Rauch *DE Maurice Hill *DE Adam Stackhouse *DT Alden Morneau *OLB Marquis Brittian *LS Ozzie Arenas *CB Daunte Taube *CB Lucio Donner *CB Leroy Knight Yisus *QB Man Bays *WR Erick Pope *OT Aston Pelley *OG/C Sydney Osorio *DT Lamont Bayfield *ILB Colton Winthrope *CB Denny Dobbs *S Kevin Mole *S L'Morton Greenway Monsters *WR Javier Castano *WR Glenn McClenton *OT Carmen Greeno *OT Sam Battle *OG/C Marco Grundidge *DE Johnny Luther, Jr. *OLB Roger Bosak *ILB Mickey Heyd *CB Sebastian Simonson *CB Eugene Doyle *S Tad Borunda *S Russ Thinkman *S Hank Ebert Cherubs *RB Borris Lomax *TE Kyle Forshi *TE Baako Radcliff *OT Clyde Warwick *OG/C Chaz Musgrove *OG/C Zane Gowen *DE Rocco Grizzle *DE Milo Mott *OLB Chi Patricio *CB Nelson Depp *S Courtney Modeste